Sleepless Beauty
by XTheGovernmentKillsVickiX
Summary: The Ending So Review so I may write a Sequel! 5 years after a break up between yuki and shuchi . Shuchis back better than ever ever hes a modelsinger and to top it all off he even has ryuchi on his other arm can yuki and shuchi even have a chance at love
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Authors note:**

**Now I have nothing against shuchis band mates but this is yukis P.O.V you know he kinda hates all of em lol.**

Yuki's P.O.V

It had being 5 years since that brat left. I lit a cigarette and sighed in relief. I had started smoking more after the brat had left. I looked at the magazines on the top cover was him. His bubbly pink haired was replaced by a head full of dark brown hair that streamed down his face. His violet purple eyes still shone. I winced as I looked at the picture. He was now a famous model /singer. I had heard one day Tohma discussing it. He sounded so happy.

I stared at that picture a bit longer. I stroked the outlines of his face. That face used to be mine. He remembered when he used to come home and be screaming his name and his response would be "Brat, Im busy go jack off in a corner and sleep", He threw the magazine out, why dwell on the past its not important. I turned on the Television he was their staring at me with those violet eyes. Beside him was that fool Hiro and Sugaru and K of course and Ryuichi had his hand around his waist. I saw the reporter's eye light up when he saw the hand around his waist the next question he said made me stare very intently at the T.V.

"Shuchi, there are recent rumours moving across the nation about you and the lead singer of Nittle grasper would you say these rumours are true"? I saw his face turn a small shade of pink. Before he could reply Ryuichi's lips connected with his. His hands pulled him forward so his hands were around his waist and the fan girls behind them screamed some even fainted. I growled and I felt my jealously spike. The reported nodded the rumours were true it seemed. "So I hear your coming to Japan to do a concert with Nittle Grasper and you'll be staying their for good to continue you singing career and now modeling in Japan now", the reported questioned. That Pink haired well not pink hair but brown haired punk was coming back. How was I going to deal with this?

"Yes im coming back to Japan and id like to say hello to all my family and friends cuz here comes Shuchi", He said excitedly. I saw Ryuchi smirk a little at that comment. I growled dear god I was doomed. That Ryuchi was gonna get beat up good when he came. I shook my head at the thought what was I thinking it's not like that little punk belonged to me or anything. I sighed a little I hadn't touched his room since he left it was exactly the same a mess, their was pocky on the floor, a few magazines, a Nittle grasper cd, and a picture of me and him. I sighed I hadn't been in their since he left I closed it why dwell on the past. The phone rang.

"Eiri-san we are meeting shuchi at the airport "It was tohma I gasped he had come today already I thought it was like it a few days.

"I suppose I can come its not like I have anything better to do", I growled at the phone. I knew if I didn't go Tohma would be bugging me for days.

I hung up the phone. I heard a knock on the door it was Tohma . What the hell he just called.

I opened the door. He gestured toward the car. "You just called what is this ",Tohma laughed softly . He must have called from his car or something. I sighed and walked toward it. As we drove their, we discussed things, nothing important really. One thing though caught my attention "Eiri-san how are you going to face shindou-san", I didn't reply I just kept staring ahead we were hear the airport. The airport was the same as I remembered. I could see K standing beside him and the rest of his "bandmates" if you could call them that. Ryuchis hand was around Shuchis tightly and he was playing with his idiotic bunny. I saw shuchis eyes lit up when he started making the bunny dance. As we approached I noticed Ryuchi's hand held him harder. Was he afraid of losing him? Tohma welcomed them all I said nothing. What could I say? I noticed Shuchi was coming toward me his violet eyes looked into mine.

"Its good to see you again Yuki-san", he spoke softly. I stared down at him those eyes god the ones I had loved so long ago. Love no that was the wrong word. Like was a better one. "Very good to see you to", I touched his hair and his violet eyes widened. "So Brat I hear you're a model /singer now how's that going", Shuch'is eyes brightened I had called him that nickname brat.

"Its hard you know to keep up with everything but I manage but what about you how's the writing thing", I smirked he was much more formal with me now. "Its fine same deadlines you know", I uttered in his ear. As we were about to talk more Ryuchi approached. A happy smirk plastered on his face. He leaned forward making eye contact with me as he did it he kissed him. My fists clenched at my sides. I watched pretending it didn't bother me. O but how it did. He let go I saw Shuchis face turn a dark pink .I stared at him. He stared at the ground. Oh the awkwardness had begun. "So Eiri-san how is everything", he questioned I replied "Same old same old", I spoke back.

I noticed something it was a cell phone but what was on it made me smile it was that picture we took when we went to the fair. He kept it. It was funny on my phone was the same picture. Ryuchi had wandered off somewhere leaving us alone again. "I'm uhh sorry about ryuchi he's a little happy to be here", he stuttered with the words. I replied coldly to him "Do you think I care about you and your little boy toy" I saw his violet eyes close and he looked away "always so cold Yuki, I guess things really don't change", I saw him walk away. I saw his reach for his pocket and take off the picture of me and him. It lay on the ground, torn to pieces. I looked at it with a sad smile.

Those words echoed through my head always so cold Yuki _I guess things_ _really don't change. _I stared at him one last time and exited the airport I couldn't bare this. I saw him look at me from where he was standing.

Those violet eyes, those beautiful violet eyes. I took a taxi and stared at the airport. It was better I leave . Its not like he needs me or anything.

**End chapter**

**So what did you guys think? if I leave it like this it'll just be a one shot. But if I get some reviews it will be more so much more ,So bye for now.**


	2. kyo

**Chapter 2**

**Authors note: To all that want to know later on in the story I'm going to reveal why Shuchi and Yuki broke up. So don't worry! Now I'd like to thank all the reviewers I really am thankful.**

**Special thanks to **

**Go trinba- yes I love it when yuki is jealous so I decided why nto add it soon **

gdpsych**-thank you for the commment**

Darkmetalangelof destruction**- I hope you review more i love it-**

Infinity Ryen-**well soon you shall no why they broke up you shall see**

imafrEEkinhobbit- yes I love it to

**Alrighty, now that is done its time to begin CHAPTER 2. So enjoy.**

**_To readers a few chapters will be of yuki's thoughts and then some of shuchis and some ryuchi if I feel nice._**

**Chapter 1: Ryuchi and Shuchi?**

**Yuki's P.O.V**

Alright, I know I didn't really say that the right way but still. Ryuchi and Shuchi come on. It's a little fishy; maybe it was just a publicity act or something.

I knew deep down inside it wasn't, they looked so happy. My head started to hurt and I started to cough. As the taxi dropped me off I stumbled in. I groaned in pain and fell to the ground. A picture of me and shuchi fell out as I fell to the floor.

_Flashback_

"_Shuchi wait come back I didn't mean to", this was a flashback of the day we separated I couldn't reply anymore it hurt too much. I remember his violet eyes widen in anger and then sadness. He had ran, ran away from me. (Ill reveal the rest later, this is a tidbit)._

_End flashback._

I awoke to find myself surrounded by a hospital staff. Sitting beside in a chair was Tohma. On the other side sat Shuchi. My golden eyes widened. Why was he here?

He looked like he was alone. No ryuchi. Tohma began asking me questions I replied with nodds or just nothing at all.

"Yuki what happened"? His violet eyes questioned me. I remained silent. How could I say it was because I saw you and your new boyfriend? Tohma and decided to leave the room leaving us alone. My hand moved on its own accord and I grabbed Shuchi pulling him forward.

"What are you doing", he questioned. I let him go what was I doing?

When I was about to answer a cheerful voice from the door said happily "How is my shu-chan", it was him Ryuchi. His hands looped around shuchis waist. I cringed in disgust. Ryuchis eyes held something yet again Possessiveness. He said his goodbye and left us alone again.

"So…" shuchi said sighing a little, very awkward indeed. I had to know was it true?

My voice stuttered a little "Is it true about you and Ryuchi", my heart hoped no but my brain was ready to kill. Shuchis eyes widened. "Yes, he loves me and I love him",

My put my head down pretending I didn't feel well, my heart it burned. Yuki reached forward and caressed his face. He leaned in toward my touch. My eyes softened I spoke "I'm sorry about... But as I was about to finish Tohma had returned. I saw Shuchis eyes lighten up. I sighed I was so close to telling him I was sorry for so long ago. Maybe if I apologized he would, maybe even forgive me. (Yet again sorry for not telling I'll tell soon I promise)

A man entered the hospital room he seemed handsome and such. Who was he though everyone thought. He reached down and he uttered in my ear.

"Well, if it isn't my sick little novelist",my ears perked up it was him. The man I had started seeing after me and shuchi's breakup. I hadn't seen him since well he said he was going to America I gulped. His name was Kyo he had long blue hair that flowed down to his waist his body built like a god itself. Everything was perfect about him. He even had those violet eyes I so loved. He had the eyes of him, Shuchi.

He leaned down and whispered in my ear. I saw Shuchis eyes they held something.

Anger,and love were most evident. I gasped and was about to tell him to stop when his mouth descended onto mine everything seemed to play in slow motion. I saw the gasps of the people in the room. I didn't care about them I saw his eyes they looked so hurt, so betrayed so Shuchi. He pulled away and said softly in my ear.

"Well continue this tonight" he left the room his hair swinging lightly behind him. After he left dozens of questions hit me. A lot of them were who was he and why did he kiss you. I answered in a cold tone pretending not to care

"He's my boyfriend he left for America a few months ago I guess he's back", I heard a chocked sob only I heard it. I looked to find shuchi not standing their only a little vase with flowers saying on it _Hope you get better love always shuchi._ It sat on the table he must have brought it when I wasn't looking. I felt my heart break a little. Does he still care? I touched one of the flowers. Red roses they stood for love didn't they?

Everyone had left the room. I heard a slight knock on the door it was him. Ryuchi.

I noticed his expression and his clenched fists.

He walked toward me, his hair as usual looking perfect. The next words he said were filled with ice and coolness only he could have when he was angry.

"Don't even think of trying to get my shuchi back Eiri you hurt him those years ago. He also is quite upset to hear about your little boyfriend so if I were you I'd stay away if you knew what was good for you", My fists clenched was this little punk threatening me?

My laughed coldly my voice echoing off the paint covered walls and I moved forward so only he could hear and I uttered in a cold voice right back

"What's wrong Sakuma Afarid of some competition because in the end it doesn't matter about our little disputes it's who he picks in the end right?"

Ryuchi looked at me and laughed his tone colder than before "Do you think you'll be able to get him back after what you did but if you do think that you're sadly mistaken", I heard his feet left the room he was right. What chance did I have after what I did? He had found out about Kyo. The horror just kept getting bigger and bigger. How could I win him back with these complications?

How could I get him back after I cheated on him?

**Their you have it readers I revealed it what happened but later ill go more in depth like how shuchi saw and all that stuff so what do you think of kyo isn't he sexy (drools in corner) Anywho if you want this story to keep going give me your souls jk Your reviews lol so see you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3: The truth uncovered part 1

_**Well, well its time to reveal the story behind the cheating. Now i'd like to thank all my reviewers.**_

**_-Gotrinba-Holy crap that's a long review but I like it _**

**_-_**_imafrEEkinhobbit__-**yes right now yuki's life does suck.**_

**_-_**_Ryu Sakuma__**-** **awww your review makes me go awwww. pats ryu sakumas head**_

**_-_**_DarkMetalAngel of Destruction__-**WOOOt…..**_

**_Now on to the story slight lemon in this chapter, be warned. In this chapter it'll switch from Yuki's to Shuchi's point of view so yah. Also part 1 will mostly be from yuki's point of view part 2 will have ryuchi in it and shuchi and of course shuchis point of view so now lets begin. This is a songfic chapter._**

**_Chapter 3: the truth never told Part 1_**

_**Flashback:**_

_**Yuki's P.O.V**_

_It was a normal day in our little apartment Shuchi was being annoying no surprise and I was_

_Working on my latest novel, I sighed Shuchi hadn't really being home lately and I can't believe I'm saying this but I was getting lonely. That's where Kyo fit in. Every night Shuchi was away he would visit. It eased my loneliness didn't it? I stared at Shuchi. He looked so happy sitting on the floor. Listening to his music, I felt my golden eyes tear up. No Yuki don't cry it's his own fault he never spends time with you. The phone rang. I was about to lung toward it but Shuchi picked it up._

**Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away  
now it looks like there here to stay**

**Oh I believe in yesterday.**

_"Yuki residence Shuchi speaking", Shuchi happily chirped on the phone. He waved the phone at me and I nodded._

"_Some dude named kyo", Shuchi walked past me and sat on the floor drawing a pretty picture. _

"_I told you not to call here" I angrily said to him quietly, clutching the phone tightly. He replied softly in the phone_

"_I wanted to talk, I missed you", I felt my heart tear a bit for Shuchi I was hurting him. I clutched my head shaking my head. I clutched the phone and told him to come tomorrow._

**Suddenly, I'm not half the man I used to be  
there's a shadow hanging over me**

**Oh,Yesterday came suddenly**

_I hung it up quickly and walked back to my work. I saw Shuchi stare at me happily._

"_Yuki you're not cheating on me are you?" My steps slowed down. I reached down and stroked his cheek softly. "Why would I do that kid", I uttered holding him close I stared at the wall as I held him Do not cry yuki,do not cry. I let him go telling him I had to finish some work. _

_I went to my study and a single tear trailed down my cheek. I had to tell him even if it wasn't the right way to show him I had to. Even if it meant loosing him forever I couldn't let these games continue_

**Why she had to go I don't know she wouldn't say  
Now I long for yesterday.**

_Tonight Kyo was coming over; I called him up and told him change of plans. Shuchi had band practice tonight would be my last time with him, before kyo came._

_I walked out of my office and pulled Shuchi toward me I bent his head toward mine and gave him one last kiss. Goodbye my love, everlasting, we parted ways and he went to work._

**Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play  
now I need a place to hide away**

**Oh, I believe in yesterday.**

_He was gone. Later on kyo arrived. He pushed me in his arms as we hugged I stared at the wall tears falling gracefully. I knew Shuchi would see. He would be done his band thing in half an hour. Kyo's lips touched mine and we kissed passionately Goodbye. He led me toward the bedroom kissing me everywhere stroking my manhood through my pants I cried out. As we made love I only saw one face Shuchi. _

**Why she had to go I don't know she wouldn't say  
I said, something wrong now I long for yesterday.**

_I heard the front door slam and a happy chipper "Yuki", Kyo stared at me. The bedroom opened revealing him. His happy eyes surprised. His eyes downcast he ran. I ran after him putting on a top quickly.I grabbed his hand pulliing him forward. He moved away, Tears streaming. "How could you, I loved you yuki how could you?"_

_I couldn't reply I didn't know what to say. A voice said in my head Tell him you love him. It was to late he was gone,leaving me alone with kyo I ran as fast as i could to the door a few tear streaming out._

"_Shuchi wait come back I didn't mean to", this was a flashback of the day we separated. I remember his violet eyes widen in anger and then sadness. He had ran, ran away from me_

**Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play  
now I need a place to hide**

**Oh I believe in yesterday.**

**Mmm,mmm,mmm,mmm**

_I walked in with kyo pretending nothing was wrong. Kyo held my hand and he took me to bed. All I saw was Shuchi now and forever because I believed in yesterday. After that day it was all over, Shuchi had left Japan leaving me alone. Kyo said he had to go to America and he'd be back. _

_End Flashback_

**So what did you guys think? The song if any of you are confuzzled it's a songfic. So Now next chappie will be some ryuchi and shuchi love. This song is called yesterday by the beattles. Now Yuki did this for shuchis own good but he still should have told him. The more reviews I get the faster I write .**

**So ja ne for now.**

**Again id like to thank all my reviewers You guys mean a lot to me. - sounds silly dont it. **

**Now Ryuchi does have mood swings somewhat like we all know so thats why hes more jealous and then happy. And his little bunny wunnie will be in the next chapter. hugs manga **


	4. chapter 4: The truth uncovered part2

**I'd like to thank all the reviewers I'm really appericate the nice reviews. Any who I'd like to thank the following people.**

**Reviewers:**

**-Anon- This isn't a ryu/shu fic though that's why I put it under yuki and shuchi but thank you for the review anyway I look forward to your next review.**

**Go trinba- I always look forward to reading your reviews I love how you but detail in everything. It makes me smile I hope you keep reviewing **

**-Infinity ryen- Your reviews are always very nice thank you for your kind **

**Words. I hope to keep hearing from you,**

**-Emma- Thank you I shall keep writing for you. **

**-**DarkMetalAngel of Destruction- **O yuki is paying he isn't with shuchi that's payment enough for now.( evil laughter)**

**-i**mafrEEkinhobbit-** thank you i love the beetles to some of their songs not all but still.**

-angel by day- **im working as fast as i can …**

**Now on to the story all this chapter will be in Shuchis point of view about seeing yuki and all that stuff so I hope you enjoy toodles. This is going to be another songfic chapter if you guys don't mind. **

**Chapter 4: The truth part 2 **

**Shuchi's P.O.V**

**Flashback….**

_**Mutal sight,Mutal sound**_

_**Mutal struggle for shared ground**_

_**It's safe, to say, they'll try to take from me   
I'm just another one for them to break down**_

**I ran, I didn't care I didn't want to look back. He had told me right to my face. He wasn't cheating. A few droplets hit the ground as I ran. I could hear his voice screaming after me but I was to far gone to care. I didn't care what his explanation was he had done it. I remember the laughter, the anger we shared. It burned like a heated dagger to the skin. I had ran to a nearby park the rain pelting my skin. Great rain a perfect ending to a "perfect day", the tears kept coming they didn't stop. The rain didn't stop either. I laughed in exhaustion and I felt my body hit the ground. The last thing I remember seeing was a surprised and saddened face of Ryuchi,**

**I felt the soft leather of a couch. I opened my eyes they were slightly blurry. I could feel my body was covered in blankets and a bowl of soup beside me. A little pink bunny was staring me I smiled a sad smile and touched its ears. I guess i was in denial thinking yuki loved me and all. I heard a soft footstep It was Ryuchi he was staring at me.**

**_Steeped in denial, the daily grind  
Dream of a world for me and my kind  
It's safe in the alternative reality  
So stick your standards where the sun doesn't shine_**

**He sat down on the floor beside me "Is their anything ryuchi can do for Shu-chan "he said cupping my chin. A lone tear fell from my eye landing on his face. **

**He gasped and slid his finger on my face wipping away my tears. "No crying for Shu-chan maybe yuki-sama can make it better" He insisted. I cried harder the tears coming out faster landing harder. Ryuchi grabbed his little pink bunny. Making it dance slightly trying to make me laugh it only caused more tears.**

"**Did Yuki do something" he questioned dropping the bunny on the ground. I nodded slightly telling him the story through tears. Ryuchi held me as I cried on his shoulder no one had ever being so kind to me. It was like this one moment it was only me and him. **

**_They're for themselves, it doesn't matter what they say  
Promise the world then take it from you anyway  
They'll break you down making your vision fadeaway  
It's time to go: get outta my space _**

**_Welcome to a world where the air I breathe is mine  
There's nothing to overwhelm me and nothing to cloud my mind  
Be anyone, do anything I'd ever want to try  
Time doesn't exist here, I will never die _**

**After a few minutes I felt myself calm down. I lifted my head locking eyes with him. Beautiful was all I could think. I felt calm, loved. He leaned forward stroking my cheek lovingly. I gasped slightly. I blushed, this was wrong what about yuki? I heard another voice in my head it spoke angrily,**

**_Explain the reasons, explain the rhymes  
it's not required, inside our minds  
its safe to try, no need to justify  
or take their guilt trip at the end of the line._**

"_**Did yuki care about you when he cheated? It spoke angrily to me.**_

"**No he didn't "I said softly to it.**

"**_So do what you wanna do, screw Eiri Yuki he doesn't care for you you don't care for him", it spoke I nodded to the voice it was right wasn't it?_**

**_They're for themselves, it doesn't matter what they say  
Promise the world then take it from you anyway  
They'll break you down making your vision fadeaway  
It's time to go: get off of my case_**

**I leaned forward capturing Ryuchi's mouth in mine. He growled and kissed me back clinging to my skin as we kissed his hands wove through my hair causing me to moan. We separated, our lips swollen from kissing our breaths both coming out in pants. A little voice in the back of my head said one thing what about yuki? I pushed it away. All that mattered know was me and Ryuchi we were in are own little world. **

**_Welcome to a world where the air I breathe is mine  
There's nothing to overwhelm me and nothing to cloud my mind  
Be anyone, do anything I'd ever want to try  
Time doesn't exist here _**

**_Slip into a world where the air I breathe is mine  
There's nothing to overwhelm me and nothing to cloud my mind  
Come with me into it and you know what you will find  
Time doesn't exist here, I will never die _**

**Ryuchis hands undid my buttons slowly all I saw was yuki. His hands caressed my chest, causing me to growl. _Yuki_ I thought as he pleasured my body. His hands found their way to my pants. He caressed my groin through my pants causing me to shiver _Yuki again _this time the voice screaming louder. I pushed Ryuchi away no this is not what I wanted, I wanted love before this. Ryuchi looked surprised and smirked. He uttered in my ear "I understand Shu-chan you want love before pleasure", who would have guessed he would know exactly what I was thinking. **

**_They're for themselves, it doesn't matter what they say  
It's time to go: get out of my face _**

_**Welcome to a world where the air I breathe is mine  
There's nothing to overwhelm me and nothing to cloud my mind  
Be anyone, do anything I'd ever want to try  
Time doesn't exist here **_

**We held eachother the rest of the night. Though in my mind all I saw was Yuki. I forgot about him slowly, blocking out the past with images of ryuchi. It was painful but worth it wasn't it? I stared at the walls as we sat in the apartment. _Forget, Forget, Forget_ a voice uttered in my head and that's what I did I forgot.**

_**Slip into a world where the air I breathe is mine  
There's nothing to overwhelm me and nothing to cloud my mind  
Come with me into it and you know what you will find  
Time doesn't exist here, we will never die**_

_**End flashback.**_

_**Alrighty my fellow reviewers and friends That how ryuchi and shuchi got together but its not a ryuchi and shuchi story right now it is but it doesn't mean its gonna be one. So remember the faster you review the faster I update. So after this chapter no more songs Oh the song was own little world by celldweller just to tell incase you liked it. Now the next chapter will be present time. I don't know give me some ideas I'm having writers block. Or am i? Anyway toodles for now **_

_**Love Darkphoniex245 hmm maybe after the next chapter ill start putting previews for the next chapter.**_


	5. Chapter 5: A kiss in the park and a mask

**Now, I'd like to thank all my loyal reviewers. I shall make the list in a minute. Right now as all of you can tell. Yuki is in the grieving process. **

**Ryuchi is jealous and Shuchi is in between. So I hope your enjoying my story so far heres the next exciting chapter of Sleepless Beauty.**

**Reviewers:**

**-Infinity ryen-thank you for supporting my story**

**-Go trinba-thank you for the nice review i love em their super long lol**

**-Darkangel of destruction- thank you this is present now**

**-**imafrEEkinhobbit**-thank you thank you**

**Chapter 5: A kiss in the park and a mask crumbling**

**Shuchi's P.O.V**

**It was a normal day at the studio we were performing and such and Ryuchi was singing along. I hid behind a mask since Yuki and I had gone our separate ways. As I sang the mask got tighter. My voice rang clear as I sang. As we finished I excused myself. I had to take a walk to many voices in my head sang _Forget,Love,Disappear_ I clutched my head tightly. I kneeled on the ground I had ended up in the park where I and yuki first met. I lay on the bench I felt a tear drop hit the bench, _our bench _the voice uttered. I heard a cough from a tree behind me it was him. The man I was trying to avoid**

**Eiri Yuki, he sat their cross legged he seemed to be writing. I was about to leave when I heard a voice call me it was him. We stared at eachother and he gestured for me to come over. I sat beside him his eyes glued to mine.**

"**So Yuki, seems like the park hasn't changed much", I uttered staring at the trees. Yuki stared at me. His hands stroking the hair out of my face "what are you doing", I uttered through heavy breathing. **

"**Yes same old park same trees same people and the same annoying brat", before I could protest his lips descended onto mine. I uttered and resisted a little but eventually gave in. I moaned against his lips and he gripped me tighter. I pulled away quickly wiping my lips off. **

"**What do you think you're doing you have a boyfriend and so do I" I shouted. His eyes showed hurt and they glittered dangerously. **

"**Why do you care, I see the way you act around Sakuma you just use him", he shouted through anger. His hands holding me tightly as he spoke**

**I gripped him and I shouted back "You think I don't see it, you and kyo how you only pay attention to me when I'm in the room", his eyes glittered dangerously from that comment. **

"**So what if I do brat I remember a time when all you wanted was my attention", he spoke softly. My eyes widened a few tears trickled down falling faster and faster. My mask it was crumbling, no I had to be strong.**

"**Stop it, that's all in the past what's done is done don't bring up what is dead, It's not like you miss me or anything ", I shouted a few tears trickling on his red shirt. His hand reached forward and wiped away the tears more came. My beautiful mask was crumbling I had worked so hard to keep it up, now it was disappearing. I clutched him harder and held onto him and cried. He held me stroking my back. His laptop landed on the ground as he held me. **

"**Do you really love Ryuchi, Shuchi", I stopped moving as he said that. **

**Our eyes locked _what do I say? I did love him. Didn't I? _**

"**I don't know now, why did you have to be here why did you have to walk back in my life? Do you know how hard it was to forget you? How many nights I grieved after what you did to me. Don't think your sweet words will get you in my good graces I'll never forget what you did to me. How that hurt to see you with another man. I was just your plaything you never cared. I loved you and maybe deep down I still do", the words came out faster and faster and my mask broke and I broke down and cried. **

"**I truly hate you Eiri Yuki" my voice full of venom. His hands released me and pulled me against him tightly and uttered next to my ear**

"**I could never hate you Shuchi Shindou", I gasped and he released me he bent down and picked up his laptop he got and up and walked away his footsteps getting smaller and smaller. I stood their recalling the words.**

"**_I could never hate you Shuchi Shindou",_ I cried and clutched the tree tightly. Those words hurt more than anything. Those words were of love and I had said all those horrible things. Yet they were true though. I will not forget what he did. I will not. I will not fall in love. I have Ryuchi hes all I need isn't he?**

**I got up staring at the tree. We had kissed it was as wrong as wrong could get. Never again would I let my heart fall victim to Eiri Yuki.**

**I put my mask back in its place. I head toward where I and Ryuchi lived. I saw him sitting on the couch holding his teddy he must have being waiting for me. I picked him and I carried him to bed. I stared at Ryuchi only seeing Yuki all I could see was yuki.**

**I clutched him tightly holding him. As we slept I moved his hair out of the way. I kissed his forehead. I felt the room get dizzy as I fainted to most people that looked like I had fallen asleep. In my unconscious those words were their **

"**_I could never hate you Shuchi shindou",_ as I fell asleep I felt myself go to dream land. It was different this time colder ,darker , less beautiful.**

_**Enter Dream Sequence…**_

**_I walked down the cold dark street it was the park. Yet it seemed different colder and darker. The trees were twisted in to dark shapes and demons haunted my every step. I had walked for quite a bit and I had come to the end of the road. I saw a man sitting their his back turned to me I could see his blonde hair. I walked toward him and turned it was him. Eiri Yuki he looked different. His eyes filled with dark anger. Pitch black wings surrounding his figure a black outfit adored him silk black pants a dark fishnet shirt covering him with leather gloves adoring his hands and a collar around his neck with a gleaming silver cross. Before I could react I was pinned to the wall by this demon. His wings trapping me to the wall his hands caressing my body his face came close to my skin._**

_**His hot breath caressed my skin causing me to shiver. His voice brought me to my senses. "Forgotten me already" he uttered.**_

**_I snapped back into reality pushing him away. "You cheated on me you forgot me", I shouted white wings surrounding me a pair of silk white pants adored my body a white fishnet shirt and white leather jacket. White leather gloved with studs adored my hands and the white collar gleamed with a silver cross. He moved forward pushing me against the ground pinning me down his face hovering above mine his eyes burning brightly._**

"**_You were always my other half, only you complete me", he growled in my ear. I pushed him away again. "Stop sputtering nonsense if I was your other half why would you cheat on me", I shouted back my wings glowing. His eyes became downcast a soft utter came from his throat "All you did was work, work, work never had time for me I was lonely what did you expect me to do", his black wings surrounding him in sadness. I felt my sympathy rise and I moved forward embracing him. "Why didn't you tell me before that happened", I said softly my wings encasing him in white feathers. His tears trickled on my skin "I wanted to, but I couldn't I know how important your music was to you", I gasped and held him closer and we kissed his dark energy surrounding me, my light encasing him._**

_**I felt light headed could this dream be true? No it's just a dream. **_

_**The sky brightened and he smiled softly "Don't forget this dream it is the truth ", the sky lightened completely leaving me alone and I woke up.**_

_**End dream.**_

**I gasped the dream. Was it true? I remember the dream yuki saying don't forget the dream. I saw Ryuchi sleeping soundly beside me I stroked his hair lovely did I really want Yuki back? Would I give it all up for him? **

**It was 11 am I left a note I needed to think. To remember, I needed to sort out the facts I needed to talk to Yuki.**

**I ran toward his door knocking I heard an angry I'm coming I'm coming. He opened the door and**

**End chapter**

**MWahahha cliffy lol anyway so It seems our young shuchi is thinking of yuki again. Now the dream thing it seemed right that's all if you don't understand its like a metaphor for how yuki feels but he cant say it.**


	6. Chapter 6:Fours a Crowd

I'd like to thank everyone yet again for the nice reviews. I don't know. Well it's time to thank all my nice reviewers.

Reviewers

-Bloody dead Rose- I didn't think I got the characters dead on but I'd like to thank you for the nice review your so nice thanks

-Infinity ryen- yes poor yuki is a sad boy

-Angel by day- i love you to lol ……woot

-Ryu sakuma – lol your reviews are always nice very random

-imafrEEkinhobbit- lol their not that evil trust me

-Darkmetal angel of darkness- well lol you were half right

Ok now kyo actually isn't trying to get revenge on shuchi he doesn't know anything about their past so if you think hes evil he doesn't know anything.

Chapter 6: Four's A Crowd

Shuchi's P.O.V

The door opened and I was face to face with Kyo. His hair was loose all over his body and his chest was exposed. I gulped in sadness and pain maybe I would just leave. His hand came forward and he stopped me.

"Wait come in Shindou why don't you stay for breakfast I mean let's get to know eachother", his voice happy and go lucky. I nodded meekly, my mind in a complete whirl. I noticed the apartment was deathly quiet. I heard a yawn and an angry Damn kyo. Kyo smiled meekly and hid behind me "Yuki's kind of mad cuz he came home last night all angry and frustrated and I wouldn't comfort him", I sighed Yuki was upset and his own "boyfriend" wouldn't comfort him. This did not sound very loving to me.

I saw Yuki step out of his room his shirt slightly open. His eyes stared directly into mine. His gold eyes glaring angrily into mine a cold stare plastered on his usual handsome face. Was he still mad from last night? I sat at the table and we started to eat breakfast ever so often I caught Yuki's cold glare. I bowed my head as I ate.

I heard Kyo ask

"So Shuchi how long have you being in Bad Luck", he asked curiously his eyes looking into mine.

"About 5 years ", I answered with no emotion in my voice but I tried to make it sound more cheerful. Kyo smiled and continued talking to me I smiled through tears no one seemed to notice.

Kyo leaned forward and kissed Yuki on the lips. Yuki's eyes locked with mine and he made the kiss deeper more sensual, their mouths devouring each other's. A single tear slid down my cheek I looked away pretending I was eating, Kyo pulled away and looked at me and smiled just a happy smile nothing evil. Yet Yuki on the other hand looked really angry. Kyo let him go and blushes beet red. I smiled in sadness pretending I was happy for him. How could one little kiss change everything?

"I should be going I have stuff to do" I said softly I wonder was my lie working? He came toward me and said "O come on I want to know about you I've heard such wonderful things about you", I prayed to god he'd just let me go but of course he didn't.

Suddenly a knock was at the door and it opened revealing Ryuchi. His smiling face made Yuki glare. I sighed what was he doing here I thought he was asleep. He came closer and hugged me his hands wound around me and I hugged him back. If Yuki was going to play dirty so was I.

"Ryu-chan missed Shu-chan so did Kumagono" (sorry don't know how to spell it) he said childishly waving his little bunny around. Kyo

"Well Shu-chan missed Ryu-chan", I said putting emphasis on the shu-chan and ryu-chan. I saw Yuki's eyes narrow his lips pursed together and his face looked positively pissed. Ryuchi smiled happily running around the apartment happily singing yay Shu-chan and Ryu-chan forever. I gasped at his words forever? Did I really want him forever? I clutched my heart softly coughing softly. I heard a loud crash and and Ryuchi's scream. I sighed he must have broken something.

I rushed into the room and gasped at what I saw. He was holding a picture of me and Yuki. I started to wonder why was it still here? He looked like he was about to break it. His face looked so sad.

I heard him utter under his voice in a child like tone "No more Yuki for Shuchi ,Shuchi mine", I smiled softly in sadness he wanted me. I wrapped my arms around his slender waist drawing him close to me. Nipping his neck "I'm only yours Ryu-chan", he blushed and squirmed. He turned and kissed me gently. I kissed him back sliding my tongue in his mouth. We exited the room. The picture lay on the ground, forgotten. We came back to be face to face with Yuki. His golden eyes looked hurt and angry. What was up his ass other than kyo? I sneered in my mind at the comment, looks like the green eyed monster was rearing its angry face.

"What were you doing in that room you two", he questioned his foot tapping impatiently on the ground.

"We were talking", I angrily replied my voice rising in anger. He smirked and leaned forward while no one was looking since kyo and Ryuchi were watching some kind of movie.

"Jealous were you brat , I saw the way your eyes got sad when I kissed him but your lips taste so much better ,only your lips", he leaned forward emphasizing his point.

"I wasn't jealous, why would I be jealous over you and him I mean I have Ryuchi what would I want from you", I had somehow managed to put the anger in the word him making me seem even more jealous then I was. He smirked and cupped my chin.

"Jealous brat, tsk ,tsk you were never good at lying don't be jealous he's not as good as you or cute", he said softly and I blushed for some reason, that comment made me feel better. He smirked and leaned forward "Came to see me , I thought you had something to tell me", He said eyeing me gently.

"I have nothing to say to you anymore why don't you go to him" I said angrily starting to walk away. He grabbed my arm it was odd how no one noticed me and yuki were talking. "Why are you so jealous brat if you came here to tell me something just spit it out already", He said his eyes narrowing slightly. "Fine you know what I don't care anymore, you do what you want ", yet again I tried to pull away his face inches from mine now. "Tell me brat", he said his eyes glazed over.

We started getting louder if we got any louder people would start to notice. I had to shut him up and their was only one way I knew I moved closer kissing him he growled into my mouth and kissed me back. It was so wrong, yet it felt so good. "That kiss was just to shut you up", I added after we finished. He smirked "Why must you tell me lies", he said cupping my chin. "Stop this is", I said softly in a child like voice. "This is not wrong, don't deny the attraction you feel little shuchi let us feel what we did all those years ago", he said sliding his hand over his stomach. I moved away quickly what was wrong with yuki? "Whats with you why are you doing this ", I said softly my eyes blurring with tears "haven't you put me through enough pain since those last 5 years I just want to forget", the tears came faster and faster sliding on the floor. His hand reached forward

And he cupped my chin "I don't want to forget, ", he said his golden eyes burning. "No your lying if you did you wouldn't have cheated in the first place ", I spat back venom in my voice. Ryuchi and Kyo were watching now their little conversation unknown to yuki and Shuchi.

"I did not mean to", he said softly bringing him forward. Ryuchi felt his surge forward at that gesture. "Stop it I love Ryuchi", he said angrily trying to make himself believe it. Ryuchi smirked from where he was standing. He kept a score board in his head Ryuchi 1 Yuki 0 to bad Ryuchi had already lost.

Yuki smirked and laughed "Who are you trying to make believe you or Ryuchi because I can feel what you want", he said drawing him even closer if that was possible.

I pulled away "No I can't have you we don't belong together anymore, if we did go back to one another how can I trust you after that", his eyes smirked,

"Shuchi, I shall talk to you later, meet me at the park you know which one at 7pm tonight", he let me go I stared at the floor.

Ryuchi appeared pretending he heard nothing but deep inside he was so happy cuz shuchi had said he loved him. Ryuchi held him and squeezed him. Shuchi smiled guiltily for some reason he had that feeling he was going to have to separate from Ryuchi.

As they walked hand in hand to the door, Shuchi's eyes locked with Yuki's tonight they would talk.

Yuki's eyes looked into mine mouthing the words "Till tonight brat", I smiled softly at the thought that name brought tears to my eyes I wiped them away pretending nothing was their.

Kyo held Yuki and Yuki just stared at me and smirked. Before I left he showed me the lighter it was….that picture the one we took when we went to the park on our first date. I gasped he had kept it. I felt the tears come out faster and I looked away pretending I saw nothing.

Ryuchi's eyes brightened as we talked. By the time we got home from recording and modeling it was 6pm it was almost time to be faced with destiny.

I told Ryuchi I was going out and I'd be back soon. He smiled waving happily, the bunny on his arm and I walked toward the park

It read 6:30 I sat on the bench and I waited.

Alrighty soon chapter 7 will be up remember the more reviews the faster I update!

Chapter 7 preview:

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me" Yuki said his voice trembling "I….

Alrighty if you want to learn more REVIEW lol sorry im a review slut !


	7. Chapter 7:It All Falls Down

Author note: I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed. I can't believe people like this story I'm so happy you all like it. It means a lot to me so now I'd like to thank all my reviewers. I don't know how many more chapters will be in this story so I hope you don't mind if it's long. This chapter is quite sad so be warned.

Reviewers:

-animelover eternal- I didn't think it was that evil lol

-Ranma064-yay glued to screen thanks

-imafrEEkinhobbit- really shake spree weird I wasn't trying to do that

Bloody Dead Rose – lol UPDATED!

Emma- well here chapter 7 hope you likey

Darkangel of destruction- is that better for your eyes lol

Chapter 7: It all falls down

Shuchi's P.O.V

I sat at the bench the clock read 7:05 I growled angrily. I was starting to get mad how dare he stand me up? I was about to leave when I heard a voice say behind me.

"Planning to leave brat ", he uttered whispering in my ear his hot breath on my ear. I shuddered.

"So the mighty eiri yuki has finally arrived" I spoke with venom in my voice. He smirked and took my hand we walked down the path finding a nice big oak to sit under. As we sat the wind blew causing the leaves to scatter everywhere making it seem like a whirlwind of leaves. His golden eyes looked into mine molten eyes met brilliant violet. His hand reached forward and he spread my lips apart with his two fingers and uttered softly under his breath "I guess it's time for us to talk", I nodded gently the leaves still falling. We stared at each other I went first.

"I really only came here to know the answer to one question why? Why all those years ago did you do that?" my hands trembling and shaking as I asked the question gently.

He looked at me coldly and slid his hands through his golden blonde hair. "Do you want to know why little Shuchi I'll tell you why, those five years ago we were happy and nice to each other I suppose we were in love you and me Shuchi ,but then you started to work more your hours got later and later. You stopped almost paying no attention to me so I couldn't take it I just started cheating", his voice seemed cold and lacked emotion.

"That doesn't give you the right to cheat if you felt that way you should have told me not just keep to yourself about it", my voice rising my usual violet eyes had darkened to a more dark purple colour. His laugh became cold and distant he looked at me his usual golden eyes had also darkened to a richer gold.

"How was I supposed to tell you, you were in a world of your own you thought everything was perfect did you really want me to ruin your little dream?", I laughed myself "I would have preferred the truth then this lie you fed me all those years", I got up I had found out what I wanted he didn't care what he did. He wasn't sorry for what he did not at all. I started to walk away when a hand stopped me and he pulled me forward I felt cool droplets hit my skin. Was Yuki crying? He lifted my chin making sure our eyes locked his usual golden eyes were glazed over with tears.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me" Yuki said his voice trembling. "I don't love you, I could never love you" I was lying through my teeth and I knew it. He bent his head down and uttered in my ear. "I know your lying, just admit it you've fallen for me again", his lips came closer I struggled in his grasp as he pushed me on the tree. The leaves seemed to dance as he got closer. His eyes flashed for a second and he kissed me. I cried out and struggled against him his lips became more aggressive as he kissed me. I felt hot tears slid down my face as I had no choice but to open my mouth. Its not that I didn't want the kiss it's just Ryuchi maybe if I wasn't with him. No what am I thinking he broke my heart. At that moment a figure was watching from a bush he was angry, very angry. Before I could blink a fist smashed into Yuki's face and I was face to face with an angry Ryuchi.

Ryuchi's P.O.V

I had watched Shuchi leave and I had stealthy followed. I was curious. I played with kuma-chan with me. I petted his little pink ears, he had arrived at the park he looked sad as he talked to Yuki. I got closer listening in closer my ears perked up as I heard him ask Shuchi if he loved him. He had said no and I saw Yuki force himself on my Shuchi.I felt my anger overtake me No one I mean no one touched my Shu-chan and got away with it. I marched forward slamming my fist into Yuki's face that would indeed leave a mark. His eyes narrowed and he spat blood. First hit who would hit next. I saw Shuchi get in the middle of us. "This is between me and Eiri Shuchi stay out of it" he pulled me forward the tears trickling down his eyes. I put down my fist and sighed.

Shuchi's P.O.V

"Thank you Ryuchi", I held him close. I looked at yuki. I saw his eyes shed a tear. He looked away and lit a cigarette. My eyes widened the lighter he had kept it. I looked at the picture it was the one we took when we went to the carnival. I felt a few tears escape my eyes no it was happening the bubbling of emotions were coming out. I wanted to scream, shout I love you yuki. Yet on the other hand I wanted to punch him for what he did to me.

Did I really want to give up everything for him? I stepped forward telling Ryuchi it was ok to go he nodded and left his eyes narrowed still he left and I stepped toward Yuki my legs wobbling. I reached forward grasping the lighter his eyes looked at mine as I held it. "You kept it" I uttered staring at him. He smirked and leaned forward "Its always good to remember a better time isn't it" , I felt the tears escape my tears falling one by one landing on the ground his hand grasped my chin. "Brat, you know I hate to see you cry", he leaned forward wiping away the tears that remained. "Yuki when I told you I didn't love you I mean I don't know how I feel "I uttered. His hand came forward slapping me I gasped "What was that for"; His laugh was cold and hard

He walked away the next words that came from his mouth hurt worse then anything. "Call me when you get it all figured out ,cuz I'm not waiting anymore, I'm sick of waiting for your pathetic answer , I don't care You can go fuck Ryuchi for all I care because all you are is a brat ,I cant believe I wanted you back and now you can't decide well kid when you decide come look me up in the phone book", his footsteps got quieter and quieter as he walked away I sank to my knees and cried the cries got louder and louder. I clutched the lighter.

_If I'd only had told him how I felt_ The tears got stronger and stronger the scent of tears spread around. The lighter lay in my pocket and I brought it home. Home if that's what you could call it. Back to my life that wasn't real back to a man I used, back to nothing.

_I'm an idiot a god damn brat your right Yuki. I was in a dream world never payed attention to you; I left you to live alone. I deserved it, I deserved to die._

As I walked further to my house the thoughts got more twisted and sick._I didn't deserve his love or his attention I deserve pain and anguish. Tell me what to do god should follow my heart and go back to the man that betrayed or stay with the man who loves and cares for me. I don't deserve any because I'm sick and twisted. _I opened the door and looked in it was dark and quiet all I walked toward our bedroom the bed looked bare and quiet. "Ryuchi "I called no answer.

I looked down at the phone beside the bed I played it; I heard a beep and a soft voice started to talk. It was from Ryuchi.

"If you can hear this Shuchi I am gone, it's not like I wanted to leave its just things between us has being strained. I mean the yuki thing and in general I don't feel likes it's working out. I don't mean to be mean. I just feel that way, I hope you follow your heart and do the right thing. Shuchi I loved you with everything but I feel the feelings aren't mutual. Was I just a stand in for Eiri Yuki? So I guess I found out this discovery when I found you two in the park I realized that what we have isn't real it's made up. Really who you care about is him. So I guess you could say this is goodbye" I heard a few quiet sobs and the phone hanging up.

I sat in the bed and I couldn't move I was numb everywhere I couldn't cry anymore. He was gone, he had left me, I was numb everywhere. It was like nothing mattered anymore. All I had was music now and friends.

The walls looked like they were laughing at me. Was god laughing at me? Yes he must be everything had fallen away leaving me alone. I guess I deserved this playing with two hearts. If Yuki could see me now and Ryuchi they'd laugh maybe even cry. A few sobs escaped my throat. My body curled up and slept in the fetal postion hugging Ryuchi's side of the bed. So cold and distant was how it felt. Just like how I felt. _Goodbye Ryu-chan_ as I slept I dreamed of a better day, a day away from this day.

All I saw that night was pain. I wanted it to end to go away. I wanted to disappear.

Hello all again Well I cant write a preview write now because well I'm kind of stuck on what to write now so Review review and it'll help me think. So the faster you review the faster I write toodles thank you to all the reviewers I hope you guys didn't mind the angst in this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8:Shuchi depression and a date

Wow,I never thought I would get this many reviews for that chapter wow. That's all I can say. Sorry for the delay in writing I've being having writers block anyway I'd like to thank.

Reviewers:

-

jen-thank you ill update soon

-Dark metal angel of destruction- sorry i didn't do it im sorry

-Infinity ryen- yup that's yuki

-Emma- ok ok

-Bloody dead rose- new chappie

-Imafreekinhobbit- hope i didn't spell your name wrong thank for the reviews

**Chapter 8: Shuchi's Depression and a date**

**Shuchi's P.O.V**

Since yesterday I hadn't moved. I hadn't slept I had just stared at the wall. It was bad to be rejected by yuki but now Ryuchi. I stared at the picture of me and him and tears formed. No I had to be strong.

I was not weak, not weak. I sighed and pulled myself together I had to go to the studio to record some new songs.

As I walked I heard girls talking some were uttering isn't that Shuchi Shindou I could care less what they say. I saw a girl screaming holding an eiri yuki novel saying o I got the last copy. I turned and walked.

I remember his scent his cold words his face and most of all those golden eyes. Another image Brown hair Green eyes a happy face.

Ryuchi, I gasped there he was walking down the street his happy go lucky smile on his face.

Our eyes locked, his smile disappeared and his eyes appeared sad. Why was he sad? He dumped me. As I walked past him I gave him a cold look his eyes showed sadness, regret and most of all pain. I didn't care why should I care about him? As we walked past each other I could feel his eyes boring into my back. I turned once more our eyes locked once more and I mouthed to him.

"_I loved you Ryuchi Sakuma ",_ he just stared at me his eyes were shaking his fist clenching and I walked not bothering to look.

**Ryuchi's P.O.V**

I had being walking to the store to pick up some pocky. I sniffled slightly pocky that's what Shuchi had always loved. As I had came out of the store. There he was his brown hair and his violet eyes. As we walked past each other his coldness surprised me and it had hurt. I only did this because I love him. I knew how he felt for Yuki; I just wanted him to be happy. As he left he turned to me his eyes full of sorry and he uttered those words to me. It was a shot to the heart I had hurt him and he had loved me. As he walked away I fell to my knees and cried for what I had and what I lost.

**Shuchi's P.O.V**

As I walked to the studio my heels clicking on the ground, Hiro and fugasaki and started comforting telling me he wasn't worth it, things like that. I smiled hiding in my mask, just pretend, hide away. It doesn't matter. We recorded our songs and I left hiro was busy and Fujaski was well doing something else. God knows what; I began walking home to my empty house, when suddenly my body crashed into a person.

I looked up it was him Yuki. His cold eyes stared into mine; I gulped and said sorry and tried to walk his hand held me to his body his hot breath on my ear we were in broad daylight.

"Heard about your little boyfriend leaving you, guess that means your single eh little brat" his cold hands cooled off my hot warm hands.

I snatched my hand away and muttered back "I thought you wanted nothing to do with me ", I said turning away.

"Don't you walk away brat I'm not done talking to you", his grip was tight and at the same time loose. He pulled me forward and planted his lips onto mine. I struggled as he pushed me into an alley and ravaged my mouth. He held me to his body his long hands wove around my waist I gasped as he uttered in my ear

"How bout this little Shuchi one date with me and I'll let you go" his hot breath caressed my cheek softly. I sighed

"Fine one date then you leave me alone", he smirked and told me Saturday at noon. He smirked and said as he walked away.

"Don't worry brat well have fun" he said suggestively what was with yuki he was never like this before. I sighed I had a date with yuki.

Secretly I knew I wanted to but a date with Yuki we had only gone on one date and I had to admit it was good.

I stared at him as he walked away. The blush returned to my cheeks and some sadness also. A voice uttered in my head.

"_Forgetting ryuchi so fast", it uttered a little sneer to its voice_

"He left me I'm allowed to move on with my life" I sneered back.

"_Move on to Eiri Yuki the same man that broke your heart just you wait you'll see I told you so",_

And the voice was gone. It some aspects the voice was right but what one could little date do. It's not like it could change my mind completely. Could it? I sighed Today was Thrusday 2 more days till

The date as I call it.

Would it be like old times? Would he hold my hand? I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm a little nervous. Yet again Ryuchi appeared in my mind. I had forgotten him so easily it's like the minute he was gone

I went back to yuki completely. So maybe Ryuchi was right but that didn't mean I was gonna forget him. I felt the tear come down as I walked back home

"_Ryuchi I'll never forget you",_

Remember the faster you review the faster I post

Sorry guys this chapter was short its just I kinda have writers block so I'm having a hard time writing story chapters lol so what did you guys think next chapter will be the date OWWW…

Preview:

"Shuchi why don't you smile", I felt his hot breath utter in my ear. "Because I'm…..


	9. Chapter 9: A date and I love you kyo

**Author note: Thanks to all the people that reviewed sorry about the messed up chapter 8 I accidentally uploaded a chapter of my other story. So i'd like to thank all the reviewers. Now this chapter will be the date owww scary, scary anyway let's begin.**

**Reviewers:**

**-bloody dead rose- yes yes he is**

**-Go trinba- Holy crap long review i really like it though thanks**

**-Infinity ryen- yup sucks to be shuchi**

**-Darkmetal angel of destruction – yay my new friend yah i kinda posted the wrong chappie chap**

**-jen – thank you**

**-anime lover eternal- thank you**

**-**imafrEEkinhobbit- **yay confetti**

**-**gdpsych- **perhaps**

**Chapter 9: Date Mishaps and I love you Kyo**

2 Days later

Shuchi's P.O.V

I stared in the mirror; I had gone over my outfits like 20 freaking times. I now officially know how a girl feels. God I'm fruity. Yuki wasn't supposed to be here in 10 minutes I was like a giddy little school girl. I know I got over Ryuchi pretty fast but going on a date with Yuki made me forget everything. I heard a doorbell ring and I answered it.

Their stood Yuki his blonde hair all tousled and animal like. His golden eyes glittering, the top two buttons of his top undone revealing his manly chest it was red like wine. The trousers he wore were black and his shoes with black also. Three words described him right now Yuki is hot. I blushed and looked away he smirked and took my hand.

"Shuchi you look good", he uttered his eyes traveling up and down my body. I blushed and stuttered back "you don't look half bad yourself", he smiled and he led me to his car. It wasn't his usual hair it was dark orange, leather interior.

My eyes lit up "So um where we going" I stuttered with the words his eyes looked into mine he looked amused. "To a very familiar place", as we drove I had managed to fall asleep god was that ever embarrassing. I felt a warm hand stroke my hair as I slept.

I felt something nudge my head as the car came to a stop. I didn't budge the car just felt so nice. I felt a punch come to my head and I cried the only thing that came to my head.

"Yukiiiiiiiiiii why are you so mean", His eyes brightened at those words. I had said them just like I used to.

"Close your eyes Brat", I grumbled stupid asshole under my breath as I closed my eyes. We stopped and I opened my eyes.

It was the Carnival the same one we went to when I sold a million copies. I gasped the only thing I thought at this moment was he remembered our first date. It was like my whole body moved on its own and I leaped forward and hugged him he smiled softly and wrapped his arms around me. None of us noticed as we walked toward the park our hand were interlocked in a tender embrace.

We stared at the big rollercoaster I smiled and pulled him toward it. He grumbled. As we got in our seat and go to the top of the ride in our little seat I screamed and held his hand tightly. As it went down it was like time was going in slow motion.

He was smiling the cold hearted, unloving novelist Eiri Yuki was smiling.

Next we ate, I was stuffing my face and Yuki was eating like a gentlemen. I smiled and yawned and we stared at it, it was that building the one where he told me the whole story about how he killed Yuki Kitazowa. (Sorry don't know how to spell it). We were yet again in the same place he stared at me and I stared back.

Shuchi why don't you smile", I felt his hot breath utter in my ear. I was caught quite off guard by that question "I don't smile because I'm not happy", his cold eyes melted and he pulled me forward and I gasped and he uttered in my ear "Why aren't you happy", the tears threatened to bubble forth I had to stop them.

_I'm not with you that's why_ I tried to stop if from coming forth but it came out. "I'm not with you that's why", his face looked pretty damned shocked and the cigarette he had in his mouth fell out. He smiled and pulled me forward.

"That doesn't mean I'm going to come running back to you", I said softly, his long fingers eased themselves in my hair I sighed god that felt good. "If you want me come get me" he uttered playfully.

"No I cant, I don't want to be hurt again", his eyes lit up with fire as I said that.

"You damn brat first you say you want me back, now you say you don't god make up your damn mind", His angry voice shook me to the core. I pushed him out of my grasp and the tears bubbled forth "Well what about your lover kyo you'll just drop him for me because I don't believe you will", his eyes danced with fire further. "Shuchi don't you see his eyes don't you see kyo's eyes their just like yours", I gasped and stepped back. No he was lying, he was lying wasn't he. He pulled me forward tracing my body with his fingers.

"I only want him because his eyes remind me of yours don't you see little Shuchi", I gasped and he used this little gasp to his advantage. His long tongue invaded my petite mouth. Ours tongues danced together wrestling for dominance. He pulled away "All I want is you Shuchi Shindou my one and only brat", my eyes looked away from his and I stared at the sea would I take him back? Would I give him a chance again?

I smiled happily and ran toward him my eyes lit up with fire and I tackled him. "OOOO YUKKIIIIIIII IM HUNGRY", his eyes danced with happiness and mine did to. I had made the right decision. He smiled and pulled me up and we walked hand and hand to the outside of the carnival and he drove me home.

His lips touched mine passionately and he uttered softly "see you tomorrow come to my place at around 12" I nodded happily and I felt as if my body was dancing on cloud nine. As I went to the door I walked in and danced happily to my own little song.

Me plus Eiri Yuki equaled love, I smiled I would trust Yuki this time, He wouldn't cheat on me. He just told me he loved me Kyo probably never got an I love you Whatever screw Kyo Yuki's mine now.

I started to randomly laugh evilly my old bubbly personality was returning and I started to dance happily while I was laughing.

Right now all that mattered was me and Yuki and maybe my band but nothing more. I looked at the picture of me and Ryuchi and reached forward and sighed unhappily "Sorry Ryuchi but I have to move on with my life", Piece by piece I ripped the picture.

The pile got bigger and bigger. _Goodbye Ryuchi Sakuma_ I left the picture on the ground the pieces of the picture fluttered in the wind and blew away leaving only a memory of what was.

As I went to my bed, I slept and dreamed of my Yuki. Man it sounded werid sayng my Yuki again. I touched the spot where Ryuchi slept and smiled sadly

I had to move on, O well I had Yuki Ryuchi was just a thing of the past.

As I slept I almost could feel Yuki's warm hands caressing my skin,

**Lemon warning Enter dream sequence if you don't like lemons just skip this part.**

_I could feel his gentle lips caressing my lips his blonde hair trailing up and down my body his gentle hand cupping my tiny body, his lips kissing each nipple his hands cupping my manhood. I felt my manhood throb in his hand and I groaned as he stroked it just the way I liked it. I felt his lips drop down to my manhood and I had to suck in a breath as he sucked. I groaned loudly as he sucked and rolled my balls in his hands at the same time. "Yuki" I uttered in a husky tone. His eyes danced with amusement and naughtiness indeed. His shirt dropped to the floor, God look at that chest, chiseled abs and a tight firm chest. His pants were next god look at that thing. It was at least a good 9 inches and look at the tight butt god I think I just died. He smiled and he put me on my hands and knees. I felt his one of his long fingers probe my butt. I stifled a moan as he pushed another in I cried out loudly and he smirked his long hard manhood rested at my entrance and he pushed in. I shouted and clutched the bed we were on. His long fingers played with my dick as he rode me with animal hunger. I cried out as he stroked my dick his fingers god everything. I couldn't concentrate as he did both. As I cried out my cum started to leak from my manhood coating the bed in our juices his manhood started to twitch inside me and I cried out and he growled loudly. _

_He pulled me forward his lips uttered in my ear._

"_I love you kyo", _

**End dream sequence.**

End chapter

**What did you guys think looks like Shuchi is having second thoughts or something about yuki? I don't know.. Remember more reviews i get the faster i update.**

**Preview:**

"**Yuki how could you"?**


	10. Chapter 10:Your leaving Japan

**Author note: I am so happy at the reviews I could just go hip hip horray. But currently my guinea pig has died so this chapter is dedicated to my love piggy boy; I would like to thank the reviewers as usual. This chapter will be a sonfic o if any of you wanna contact me add me to msn at marshmallows**

-animelover eternal-youll see you won't expect this

-Bloody Dead Rose-yup I understand his pain to

-Go trinba-your reviews are always so long I love em glomp

-jen- me to me to

**-**Infinity ryen-

-DJindie-thank you

**Chapter 10: You're Leaving Japan**

**Yuki's P.O.V**

I smiled happily for the first time in years I could not believe it me and Shuchi together again, now how to break the news to Kyo. As I walked toward my apartment I opened the door kyo was standing at the door his chest revealed sweat gleamed off his perfect body. I looked at him with a serious face

**Catch me as I fall  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
No one's here and I fall into myself  
This truth drives me  
Into madness  
I know I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away**

"Kyo, we need to talk" I swept my blonde hair out of my face as I said it. He just stared at me blankly; his voice spoke clearly into the room

"You know it doesn't surprise me the minute your lover comes back you go crawling back to him" his voice hard and cold and lacked its usual warmth.

"Kyo, I'm sorry" I uttered he looked away his eyes closed tightly and he said softly "You Eiri Yuki are really a cold hearted bastard", and he picked up his belongings and left. I almost felt bad he left, almost though not really.

I stared at the picture frame of us and lay it down, "Goodbye Kyo"

I uttered to the picture as I tossed it in the garbage. I stared at my new novel I had just finished when shuchi was gone I would send it out tomorrow. I would name it _my pink haired lover._ It was funny because in the book the main character was a pink haired guy.

**Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die)**

I yawned tiredly and went to my mailbox lets see , bills, junk mail, bills, the next letter was a soft envelope inside was a note. It was a letter from my sister.

**I'm frightened by what I see  
But somehow I know  
That there's much more to come  
Immobilized by my fear  
And soon to be  
Blinded by tears  
I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away**

Dear Eiri, I am not happy to talk about this but, you have to come home certain events have come up and its time to come home you can write your books anywhere. The reasons you have to come home is but one you are to be married I know you said you already said no to iaka(sorry if I spelt her name wrong). Her father has informed our families that if you do not go through with this we will loose the house.

So Eiri we have sent a limo to get you it will be arriving in 2 days.

Love your sister.

I clutched the note, in a sense I had no choice I couldn't let them take away the house even though my father was annoying as hell. I had to go; I had to leave my Shuchi again. I had to break to tell him I might as well do it now.

**Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die)**

As I was about to go to bed I heard a loud rapping on the door and I opened it their stood in a cute little white top and black pair of pants stood Shuchi. His brown hair combed down he looked positively adorable. His violet eyes gleamed into mine and I smiled sadly at him.

He leaned forward and pushed me down and straddled me and leaned in to kiss me. I kissed him back closing my eyes I let the tears drop slowly he didn't notice but I did and pushed him away and smiled and left the room. I heard a gasp and an angry.

"Yuki how could you"? I turned to see him reading the letter. "You told me you loved me ,you told me you wanted me you lied you were engaged this whole time and you never told me and now your leaving why do you bother to play with my heart" His eyes watered and he ran quickly away dropping the letter.

**Fallen angels at my feet  
Whispered voices at my ear  
Death before my eyes  
Lying next to me I fear  
She beckons me  
Shall I give in  
Upon my end shall I begin  
Forsaking all I've fallen for  
I rise to meet the end**

"Wait you don't understand" I shouted after his retreating form. Just like all those years ago the same thing. I was running after him and he was running away. Maybe it was better this way I wouldn't be in his way anymore, I felt the hot tears stream faster and I fell to my knees.

I slowly reached for the phone and dialed my sister's number. I sniffled slightly and I heard her pick up.

I said very slowly and sadly "Hey, I'm coming home" I heard her reply a very happy yay and we departed I hung up the phone.

**Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die)**

I clutched my pillow as I fell into my bed _Shuchi,Shuchi _that's all I thought about. I remembered his tears, I remembered his face, and most of all I remember his scent. The scent of love

**Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die)**

I cried harder,"Don't leave me alone why can't I ever have you" I shouted to a magazine of Shuchi.

**Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die**

"Never sleep, never die" I uttered to the magazine of Shuchi . "Where ever you are, whatever you do, no one will love you like I do"

**Servatis a pereculum.  
Servatis a maleficum**

I closed my eyes and dreamt of a day I would hold him, Kiss him, and love him. Call him a brat and be his forever.

"Please make a miracle happen "I uttered to the sky through my window. As I slept I held onto a picture of Shuchi smiling happily and his usual pink hair on his head.

He looked so happy, and he was mine.

**So what did you guys think? Likey no likey? Remember more reviews faster I review I may update a little slower because I'm working on an escaflowne fanfic called The tale of two worlds if any of you are interested any who…thank you for the reviews**


	11. Chapter 11:I wont give up

**Author's Note: Thank you everyone for the reviews yet again.**

**I am so happy, you guys like my story. So without further ado**

**Let's begin.**

**Reviewers:**

**-classy raven-Thank you for the nice review**

**-jen-im so happy I could make you happy but not the sad part Darkphoniex chan is upset she made you sad U-U**

**-I love authrun- ok ok here it is**

**-Infinity ryen- yup shuchi has a tendency to run away**

**-Darkmetalangel of destruction -yay review thankies **

**-anime lover eternal-Well...i wont say this chappie chapter 12 ill tell**

**Chapter 11: **I Wont Give up

Shuchi's P.O.V

How he could do that, He didn't even tell me he was leaving yet again he got my hopes up and then smashed them piece by piece.

I stared at Yuki's apartment building and closed my eyes _I didn't need him," _Goodbye Eiri Yuki don't come back anytime soon." I said softly and walked away. I never looked back; I would never look back again.

As I walked further, my tears streamed silently dropping silently on the cement ground. I hadn't bothered to read the beginning of the letter what I saw was he leaving and he was leaving in 2 days. That's all that mattered.

I stared at the sky it was starting to darken and droop. I sadly looked away _what a perfect ending to a perfect day_ the rain pelted me gently my clothing softly getting soaked I didn't care. I had nothing, No love,

I had my music I guess I could look forward to that,

My feet clicked on the ground I headed toward work today was one of our concerts I had rushed in quickly putting on a happy face. Our band had thought of a new song. We were going to sing it at our new concert.

**1 Hour later…**

We had arrived at Zep Tokyo club house I saw all the screaming crowds. I sighed as I headed toward the front of the stage the crowd cheered and I uttered gently to the crowd

"Id like for you to hear our new song Feeling me" I cleared my throat and started to sing.

**Feeling Me**

**Destroying Me**

**Eating me, gently away.**

**Haunting my dreams**

**Close your sweet Golden eyes.**

As I sang my voice sent a soft melancholy sense to the song,

I could almost see him sitting their staring at me with those golden eyes. He was destroying me killing me slowly. I coughed out the next words as a few single tears trickled down my perfect face, my violet eyes staring at the crowd ahead of me.

**Destroying Me**

**Eating my soul**

**You haunt my dreams**

**I see your face**

**You're Feeling me.**

You know I'm ok; I know your ok but are you really ok? Yuki.

I remember hearing you calling me back, but I ran what were you going to say O shuchi I played with your heart. Please stop hurting me.

**He's coming**

**He's coming**

**Don't hurt me**

**Just leave me alone.**

The words poured out faster and faster, as did the tears. _Where do I belong? Or on this stage with the cheering crowds or in bed with someone who loves me and cares for me. Tell me where I belong?_

_Do I belong in his arms,The man who hurts me or in the arms of a real love._

**Destroying Me**

**Eating my soul**

**You haunt my dreams**

**I see your face**

**You feeling me**

I knew the ending of the song was near but I hummed the part before the end and sighed in my mind. Everytime I try to hold you, you would push me away but maybe that's what I like.

_I can't forget you Yuki, I just can't Yuki you have to know you cant see the world through a mirror you have to know life is full of love and care , Life is full of ups and downs and when life gets hard you cant just give up. You can't just forget because_

_I won't let you, because Eiri Yuki I Love you I wont let you forget._

**You're feeling me**

**Feeling me**

**Feel me.**

The crowd cheered happily and I smiled back at them and started to sing the rage beat and the blind game and many others.

I stared at the crowd. No matter where you are Yuki I'll find you and I'll will get you.

I stared at the crowd and smiled. A real smile I smiled a real smile.

In two days Yuki was leaving and in those two days I had to get Yuki back.

I just had to.

The crowd cheered as we exited the stage and I looked in the audience I swore I saw a mess of blonde hair in the crowd shining. Was it Yuki?

Nah it couldn't have being

As I walked away I failed to notice the blonde look at me it was Eiri Yuki.

**End chapter sorry for the short chapter I wrote the song in this chapter I hope you all liked it. Anywho…shuchi is trying to get yuki back I wonder will he get him back. Remember to review! ta ta for now. Next chapter ull find out how yuki's family lost their house.**


	12. Chapter 12:2 Days Left Part 1

**Now to thank my faithful reviewers you know who you are.**

**Reviewers:**

**-Classy raven- Stop your poking lol…Ryuchi won't have much of a plot anymore but read the chapter you'll know**

**-Anime lover eternal- well…it appears not.**

**-jen-yay I'm happy some one liked my song**

**-hak- no hes not with aika you know the long distance relationship thing.**

**-**DarkMetalAngel of Destruction-**thank you**

**-infinity ryen- thank you**

**Chapter 12: 2 days left with you Part 1**

**Yuki's P.O.V**

I stared at the walls, two days god how long would it last I would rather just go already to escape this pain. I sighed and wove my fingers through my messy blonde hair. I reached for my cigarettes, I sighed empty again. I sighed and lay down I didn't care anymore it didn't matter maybe it was just the lack of cigarettes. I lay my head down on my leather couch. I was about to close my eyes when a frantic knock was hitting the door. I grumbled loudly

"I'm coming I'm coming" I opened to reveal a little brown haired surprise. He was standing their sweat dripping off his petite form his hair a mess. His violet eyes shaking he looked perfect. My hand reached forward and caressed his gentle cheek. He leaned in toward my hand and he fell into my arms. I caught and dragged him in, and put him on my bed and his body curled into a ball and he slept.

**A few hours later…**

**Shuchi's P.O.V**

I awoke to find myself curled up in Yuki's bed, I sighed happily god it smelt good it smelt like yuki. I remembered running out of the concert and knocking on his door I had to tell him I loved him before he left.

I looked up and noticed no one was around. I hopped out of bed and headed out there he was I could get to him. I leaped forward and kissed him his body tensed up and he relaxed and kissed me back. His tongue slid into my mouth and I moaned and kissed him back. His hands tangled themselves in my pink hair I moaned softly. He released me and pushed me back his eyes showing confusion. I moved forward

"I love you and I don't care what that letter said I love you I wanted to just tell you that before you left" His lips claimed mine passionately and he clutched me tightly I felt his hot tears drip on my top.

"Yuki don't" but I was cut off by his strong arms grasping me and pulling me into a deep hug. These 2 days would be the last ones we had together and he knew it to. He pulled me forward and uttered ever so gently in my ear

"I love you to Shuchi Shindou", I smiled happily and giggled he smiled a small smile.

**Enter Lemon if you don't like skip.**

The sky darkened slightly and I held him I hated thunderstorms he held me closely and stroked my brown hair. I sniffled slightly and he held me the thunder got louder and louder and I cried out louder. He pulled me forward and grasped my mouth with his mouth and our tongues dueled for dominance he pushed me down. I could feel his hungry eyes on me and I moaned softly his lips kissed me everywhere. His hand unbuttoned my shirt gently and huskily kissed my chest.

"God Shuchi your beautiful" he uttered I could feel the hardness of his manhood against my own and I almost moaned out in happiness. His hands unzipped my zipper gently. My voice hitched and his mouth circled around mine. I moaned loudly. He smirked, his golden eyes held amusement. "Well, well little shuchi sure has grown up" he said stroking my manhood gently. I moaned and pushed him down and ripped open his top revealing his tan chest to my hungry eyes. I nipped it and kissed his chest. My hands undid his pants quickly and I shoved his hard manhood in my wanting mouth. He moaned gently and pushed me down a finger at my entrance. "Yuki I" Before I could talk anymore he pushed the finger in, I screamed out quickly but was silenced with another. His eyes locked into mine.

I felt his large manhood fill my small entrance. I stared into his eyes and held onto his as he rode me. Large screams were heard and soft grunts from yuki. I felt my own orgasm approaching. My manhood exploded the seeds flying out going everywhere and my white cream covered his chest and body. He roared loudly and came. I could feel his manhood twitching ever so gently in my ass. I moaned as he held me. "Yuki that was" I uttered but was cut off by his next words "Amazing" he finished for me.

Our bodies held onto eachother and we fell asleep in eachothers arms. His body was warm against my cold body. As we slept the clock read

12:00 am only 1 day left….

**Sorry for the lack of writing I've been busy with school sorry… this chapter was kinda short I hope you didn't mind. **

**They'll probably be a few more chapters and the story will be at an end. Hope to hear from you… **


	13. Chapter 13:Leaving on a jet plane

**Dear readers this is the last chapter of sleepless beauty now if I get a lot of reviews I'll make a sequel but I also need a good title if any of you know any. I'd like to thank all the people who reviewed.**

**-Darkmetal ange of destruction- I hope you like the ending**

**-Shadow kistune67- hope you like the ending**

**-Bloody dead rose- thanks**

**and I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed for the rest of the chapters.**

**Chapter 13: I'm leaving on a jet plane**

**Yuki's P.O.V**

The last day we spent together was wonderful but unfortunately all good things came to an end. Today was the dreaded day; I stared at the clock it read 2:30 half an hour to go.

**I'm ... I'm...**

I stared at his sleeping form and a few tears hit the cover and I looked away I had to leave I couldn't bare to see him cry. I grabbed my bags quickly and never looked back I couldn't. I heard the rustling of covers and a loud cry of "Yuki"

**All my bags are packed; I'm ready to go  
I'm standin' here outside your door  
I hate to wake you up to say goodbye**

I walked faster I couldn't look back not now; I couldn't bare to see that crying face those tears of sorrow, those tears of love. The rain started to fall and my blonde hair clung to my face. I clutched my bags tightly and watched the taxi come in. _Goodbye my lovely shuchi._

**But the dawn is breakin', it's early morn  
The taxi's waitin', he's blowin' his horn  
Already I'm so lonesome I could die**

I ran into the taxi quickly and never looked back my tears threatened to come forth. I commanded him to drive I looked back and saw his tear stained face, Those violet eyes eyeing me tenderly and sadly.

I looked at him gently and his eyes looked into mine and he mouthed ever so gently "Yuki, I'll wait for you I promise", I felt my heart stop could I really leave him behind? But if I didn't go my family was going to be living on the street. I had to leave I sucked it in and looked away I saw his violet eyes look away and he walked away.

**So kiss me and smile for me  
Tell me that you'll wait for me  
Hold me like you'll never let me go**

I stared at the road ahead and my eyes watered again. God damn it yuki pull yourself together. I imagined all the times we held eachother, time we would bicker and argue and his lips would touch mine ever so gently. I stared at my lighter and stroked the soft picture of shuchi and me.

I remebed how happy the brat was when we took that picture and his eyes sparkled so happily I could swear he was creating a glow of his own. The airport drew nearer and my eyes closed and I saw tohma standing there he looked rather stern by the likes of his eyes.

He held out his hand, I clutched it tightly and my eyes watered I could imagine Shuchi running down the airport screaming my name, hugging me gently.

A few more steps and the plane was off, as we stepped inside, I gasped he was standing there it was shuchi. My bag dropped to the ground with a clatter.

**'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane  
I don't know when I'll be back again  
Oh, babe, I hate to go**

"Shuchi" I uttered gently. His arms wrapped around me gently and he pulled me forward.

"Don't leave Yuki please don't leave" I clutched him tightly and bent my head down "I have no choice but I'll be back I promise just wait for me Shuchi, my little brat" his eyes widened and I pushed him out the door of the plane. He started crying and pounding on the jet to open the door

**I'm ...**

There's so many times I've let you down  
So many times I've played around  
I'll tell you now, they don't mean a thing

I stared at him and tohma ordered the plane off. I looked at him gently and softly smiled at him. I saw his tiny frame crying on the edge of the plane deck.

I felt my heart break I would be back but not now I had to deal with some things. He looked at the plane and walked away.

Shuchi's P.O.V

I had awoken to find yuki gone, a note left on the bed it looked like it was scribbled quickly.

**Dear, Shuchi when you find this I will be gone, Do not come after me I promise I'll come back I wont leave you alone again.**

**My little pink haired freak, Inside is a wedding ring if I was still in Japan I suspose we'd be married.**

Every place I go, I think of you  
Every song I sing, I sing for you  
When I come back I'll wear your wedding ring

I clutched it tightly and I ran after the taxi screaming at it to stop, "Yuki I'll wait for you" I had quickly gotten a cab of my own to chase yuki to the airport but it seemed it was no use. I had arrived to find yuki already on the plane.

I clutched him tightly telling him not to leave. He smiled sadly at me and uttered he'd be back and he pushed me out the door. My tears overwhelmed me. One last time I had to kiss him, but it was to late I was already out of the plane.

**So kiss me and smile for me  
Tell me that you'll wait for me  
Hold me like you'll never let me go**

I fell to my knees on the cold outside of the plane and wept. I would wait for him, even if it meant a million years I could wait for that beautiful face to kiss me, to hug me, to love me.

'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane  
I don't know when I'll be back again  
Oh, babe, I hate to go

I stared at the wedding ring and I swore I saw yuki look down at me and smile. "All that I want is you" I uttered softly to the wind. The ring gleaming brightly on my skin and my tears left in this place.

**Now the time has come to leave you  
One more time, oh, let me kiss you  
And close your eyes and I'll be on my way**

Dream about the days to come  
When I won't have to leave alone  
About the times that I won't have to say ...

As I walked away I looked at the ring. I felt angry and betrayed how dare he just leave does he just expect me to wait forever.

But I missed him already, my yuki do you miss me? I walked quickly out of the plane station my eyes burning with sadness I couldn't bare to be in here anymore.

**Oh, kiss me and smile for me  
Tell me that you'll wait for me  
Hold me like you'll never let me go**

**'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane  
I don't know when I'll be back again  
Oh, babe, I hate to go**

As I ran the ground became a blur and my mind was racing with sadness. As I walked inside my apartment well our apartment it seemed he left it for me.

I quickly ran to the bedroom and lay down and closed my eyes maybe He'd be back soon maybe.

I saw a picture of Yuki on the nightstand I grabbed it harshly and threw it at the door "Stop smiling at me" I cried out and broke down crying.

I heard the bed creak ever so gently and looked up to see no one. It seemed my mind was playing tricks on me. I curled up into a ball and cried, cried for what I had and for what I lost.

He promised he would come back but how long would I have to wait?

**And I'm leaving on a jet plane  
I don't know when I'll be back again  
Oh, babe, I hate to go**

But I'm leaving on a jet plane  
(Ah ah ah ah)  
Leaving on a jet plane  
(Ah ah ah ah)  
Leaving on a jet plane  
(Ah ah ah ah)  
Leaving on a jet plane  
(Ah ah ah ah)  
Leaving on a jet plane  
(Ah ah ah ah)  
Leaving on a jet plane  
(Ah ah ah ah)  
Leaving on a jet plane  
(Ah ah ah ah)  
Leaving on a jet plane  
(Ah ah ah ah)  
(Leaving) On a jet plane

Well guys that's the end sorry to burst my bubble of happiness on a good ending it you dudes want a sequel you have to review if you have any good titles please tell me ! peace out for now darkphoniex245


End file.
